Muggles Have a Magic all Their Own
by Brilliant Genius Number 7
Summary: A smutty story about Lily, James, Severus, and the introduction of the idea of Dildo's at Hogwarts. Not for everyone, and I don't own Harry Potter. Includes all the Marauders, and even a cameo appearance from the Giant Squid! M for future chapters and adult themes. Lily/James, Lily/Severus, Narcissa/Lucius, and possibly more as the story progresses. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Lily was 16, and she was curious. Her muggle friends back home all had boyfriends, and were telling her things that probably would have been best kept between the sheets. But that retrospective view was not practical in any way, because her curiosity had already been peaked. Her inability to keep a stable boyfriend between the hijinx of Potter and the plots of Snape was seriously curbing her development on a sexual front. There was no way she was going to pick either of the two, childish as they were. No; if she was going to get anything done she would have to do it herself.

Now something she had heard from one of her single friends was actually the spark of her pet project for the year.

"Lily, don't tell me you've never heard of a dildo!" Her friend Margaret gasped, her eyes rolling beneath a thick layer of brown fringe as she watched Lily's blank expression. Lily smiled and shrugged at her friends excited reaction to her ignorance. Margaret's eyes bulged in surprise, and she wasn't smiling. "Lily, what do girls talk about up at that boarding school of yours? If you don't know THAT, it must be SO BORING."

Lily's smile became broader, and she tried to hide it under the cover of her long auburn hair. Hogwarts being described as boring could only be done by a muggle who didn't know any better; or maybe her sister Petunia. Thankfully, Margaret took her gesture as embarrassment and took pity on her.

"Lily, I'm sorry, it's nothing to be ashamed about. I was just shocked. Look at me, seeing you for the first time in almost a year and then yelling at you about dildos." She laughed heartily at this, and Lily smiled at her friend, still not fully comprehending. "Dildos are. . . well. . . they're like fake penises that women use to. . . you know. . . " She giggled, her sixteen years showing through the spark in her eyes. Lily blushed almost as red as her hair. For all of the years she spent with her nose in magical books, no knowledge had shocked a blush out of her.

That knowledge from the muggle world she took with her back to the Gryffindor tower, where she mustered up all her supposed bravery and wrote an inquiry out anonymously onto the common room message board.

Because, you see, there was one problem Lily had with simply smuggling in a dildo. No electricity worked at Hogwarts. So, she was determined to find a magical alternative. Or invent one.

Other Gryffindor's were shocked, and some were tickled pink, by what they read on the board the next morning; "Does anyone know how to make a magic Dildo? Place answers in envelope below and a reward will be sent." Lily winced along with the other, more prudish girls, because in her excitement in the wee hours of the night she really didn't pick the best wording. Although she was hopeful, because some of the seventh year girls were whispering and laughing amongst one another, and writing things down. She decided she would check the envelope that night, although she had planned to wait. Since she was eagerly watching the crowd and thinking about what results she might get, she didn't notice that someone else was watching her.

James Potter had his eye on Lily for various reasons. At first, it was because it pissed of his enemy Snape. Then, he realized that she had nice. . . skin. Yes. It was her complexion he was after. Nothing else. Mind your own business!

So him watching her was nothing new, only if you would've mentioned it to Lily she would have scoffed and said he was probably zoning out or contemplating a new prank to ruin her studying, or even more likely daydreaming about Quidditch. Those who are confronted with Lily's reaction all snigger at this reply, which never fails at revealing how much she knows about him, and how well she's paid attention to him too. Although none would guess that she could tell you more about Severus Snape.

Severus, throughout the course of another monotonous day at Hogwarts, had overheard the news from louder first years.

"Did you see what was written on the message board this morning!?"

"No, I was too short to see over that group of fifth years. . ."

"Some girl wrote about a Dildo! I have no idea what that is, but by the way some of the older boys and girls were lookin, I don't think I should know!"

"Which obviously means we're going to find out?"

"Not until after we go to the Great Hall. I'm starved."

Severus was not very interested at first, as he was quite confounded by the information as well as other students who did not have such lusty muggle friends. Yet through word of mouth he learned quite a lot, and he thought of Lily. Would she want such a thing? He hoped not, because it sounded intimidating at best and made him feel things he did not want to dwell on between Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lily heard the talk too and was anxious to see results. She had not come up with an appropriate reward yet, but she realized she could have gotten her answer without it. But still, the message promised reward, and she would deliver. Hopefully.

By the time everyone went to bed the envelope was sufficiently stuffed and she was especially fidgety as she waited to hear all her room mates drift to sleep. Once she heard Beatrice the next bunk over start snoring, she pulled on her robes and some slippers and silently made her way to the door, closing it silently behind her. As she scouted the common room for any stragglers, she cautiously approached the message board. What she didn't know was there was one Gryffindor unaccounted for in the boy's Sixth year dormitory, and that he owned an invisibility cloak.

"So, Lily you're the one." He said after removing and concealing the cloak. It wouldn't do for Lily, a near prefect, to find out how he'd been breaking rules for almost six years. She jumped partially out of her slippers. James couldn't suppress his grin. "Are you hoping I won't know what a Dildo is?"

Found out and furious, Lily shoved her feet firmly back into her slippers. "No, James, I'm not as naïve as you think. You probably have one of your own." She knew she wasn't being graceful, but why did it have to be him? James laughed.

"You know Lily, despite all your bark, I'll still let you in on the secret I stayed up to tell whoever put up that message." Lily blanched. Help? From him? About this? She almost turned around and dove headfirst through one of the tower windows, but as she turned from him and started to march away she heard his dash of pursuit and then felt his warm hand on her arm.

'It must be so warm because he was standing so close to the fire,' she thought absently as he twirled her around to face him. Actually, heat was radiating from him, and it didn't have anything to do with the common room fire.

"I know how to make what you want." He said, meeting her eyes. She was stiff with shock, and her doe eyes staring incredulously back at him made him lose his nerve. James let go of her arm and backed away from her towards the staircase. "Let me know if you need me." He said, and he ran up the steps without a backward glance at her. This was the first time Lily thought of James as cute, as he dashed to his dormitory and shut the door. Lily soon shook herself, and remembered the envelope. She told herself he probably wanted the information himself, to give to some of those other girls that snog him senseless. Or to share with his group of "Marauders." Well, she would not be fooled. This was her project.

She read what she found late into the night, and was barely able to get herself back into bed for some sleep before she would have to wake herself for charms. Lily missing meals wasn't unusual, but she always made sure to at least get two out of three.

James, on the other hand, didn't sleep for another reason. He waited until Lily went to bed to go and retrieve his cloak, which he spent half the night kicking himself over because he left it in an idiotic place, and he knew Lily was going to read the night away. And while he waited he thought about her face, and how she looked at him when they were so close, and the heat. But he also thought about Quidditch, and the potions paper he didn't finish. He was only a boy of sixteen. In the morning many were shocked once again, but for a much different reason. Unlike Lily, it was unheard of for James to miss a meal, and while breakfast was served in the Great Hall, both were fast asleep.

It wasn't hard to see why Severus Snape would begin to suspect something.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this second installment.

* * *

Shaken awake abruptly from his deep slumber, James Potter was greeted by a very up close and personal view of Sirius Black's face. "Why, may I ask, did you miss breakfast young man? Many wiser than you say it is _THE_ most important meal of the day!" Sirius scolded mockingly, grabbing James's covers and throwing them over his head like they were a shawl. "Now if it's to do with that potions paper, didn't you know about that WEEKS in advance? Oh, James, when will you learn!?"

Peter Pettigrew was laughing merrily from the relative safety of his bed as Sirius stole the blankets far from James's reach and started yanking out clothing from his trunk. Everything he chose seemed to clash, yet he laid it all out at the end of James's bed, tsking and tut tutting at the disorder of the room. Sirius's impression of James's mother was truly spot on at times.

"Don't encourage him Wormtail, or he'll be an annoying git forever." James grumbled as he scoured his bedside table for the glasses he carelessly threw aside just a few hours before. Sirius pretended to be offended, placing his hand over his heart and pouting.

"Now now James, that's no way to talk to your mother." Peter couldn't suppress a giggle. Sirius shot him a cheeky grin as he let James's covers drop to the floor at his feet. Sirius grabbed his bag already prepared for the days classes as James fumbled around the room looking for his things, his glasses askew as he tripped over his blankets for the millionth time. He finally gave up on being fully prepared and kicked the blankets out of the way as he went for the door.

"Alright, alright, you've had your fun, let's go."

The three made their way through the portrait hole and down the corridor just in time for the stair on the third landing to begin its move. As they waited with other Gryffindors for the stair to reach its destination, Sirius finally asked. . . well. . . seriously. "Honestly, what were you doing all night to make you miss a meal?" James tried to think of a distracting conversation topic that would drive Sirius away, but Peter was breathing heavily a ways behind them and trying to keep up in a conversation with Frank Longbottom, and Sirius was not a boy to be fooled.

"Where's Remus?" James asked to stall time.

"You know he always brings his books to breakfast and then goes to class early. You must be desperate to stall this conversation from happening. But believe me Prongs, this conversation is happening." Sirius replied, very assured that his best mate would soon tell him. James sighed, knowing he needed help anyway.

"It's about Lily."

"LILY?!" Sirius said loudly, just as the staircase decided to stop abruptly, making on the students on board stagger to their right. "I thought you would never get on with it! So, is she a good snog?"

"Not like that, Padfoot!"

"No, not like that at all, Padfoot. Ever."

James swallowed hard and felt his smile disappear from his face. Lily Evans stormed in front of the boys, making them stop in their tracks. James couldn't recall the last time Lily looked quite so angry, other than the time he flung a dung bomb in her cauldron that had been aimed for Snapes.

"And as for me "needing" you. . . " Lily said, pushing James back against a wall with her hand and staring him down in a much different way than she had the night before, "I won't be. Stay away from me, and my business."

Lily stalked off ahead to Potions, where Gryffindor would be with Slytherin. James felt the heat again, and not only because Lily had once again been close. He just remembered his unfinished paper. With Sirius mimicking Lily the rest of the way to the dungeons and Peter begging to know what had happened, James could only maintain a miserable silence as he made his way to class.

Severus noticed Lily was in a temper, and he waited as she set up her work space by slamming all her materials down with much more force than was needed. Beside her he quietly worked, waiting until she seemed to be done with her violent assembly.

"Lovers spat?" He asked without looking at her. He pretended to be very concerned with his bent quill tip as she glared at his profile.

"In his dreams." She spat, rearranging some parchment at the edge of her desk she had already ripped quite a bit. "Severus, you would know better than anyone that I would rather keep the company of a blast ended skrewt than be anywhere near Potter."

"As would I." He replied cooly, now sitting still in his chair and observing her shuffling the parchment for the fifth time. She noticed and put it down, taking a breath. "But apart from that statement, I couldn't help but notice that both of you were absent from breakfast, and that both of you seem rather disgruntled coming to class today. With all the talk of 'dildos' from the Gryffindor common room, one can easily read situations the wrong way. . . "

Lily shot him a look, and had to hold herself from fiddling with something else on her desk. "I know how it may seem, but there is nothing between me and Potter. Severus, you're my friend, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I'm curious about something, and I'm going to solve it on my own."

That was all he was able to get out of her as Slughorn began the lesson, awarding Lily around 30 points for Gryffindor and Snape 28 as it progressed, as both were top notch at Potions. After the fierce competition of the class, Snape didn't much feel like talking to anyone, so he began to round up his things. Only with Lily would he have taken defeat good naturedly (okay, maybe silently is more appropriate), but you would have to poison him to hear him admit it. Lily caught him on his way out as they handed in the papers (Potter's paper, which Snape was pleased to see, looked almost seven inches short), catching the sleeve of his robe.

"Would you like to go over some notes for Alchemy tomorrow? Maybe by the lake? It should be wonderful outside. If you want you can help me treat the giant squid with Ogg afterwards. Someone thought it would be funny to throw a whole box of Filibuster's wet start fireworks into the Lake."

"Sure." He said. She smiled at him and walked off, toward her next class. Snape couldn't help but touch the place where she had held his robes as he went deeper into the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

"Just tell us already James. Sirius is unbearable enough without something evading his bear trap of a mind." Remus Lupin said, picking up James's blankets that were somehow wrapped around a leg of his four poster bed. Sirius had been pestering James for a hour now, and would not stop. Even Peter was looking slightly off put by Sirius's dogged determination to know exactly what James was trying to keep from them. James ran his hands through his already messy black hair, deciding that now was the time to confess.

"I waited up last night and caught Lily taking the envelope. I told her I knew how to make what she wanted." He watched the reaction on his friends faces as the news sank in.

"Do you actually know how to make what she wants?" Lupin spoke first, as Sirius was still just looking at James thoughtfully. James shook his head.

"I just said it. I don't know. At first I had just wanted to see if it was her, then I did and then. . . it was like my brain shut off." James explained, just as confused as the others.

Sirius laughed. "Well, you're in luck, because the Black family isn't nasty in just one way." James looked up from the floor. "I can make you what you need." Sirius winked and pretended to pull down the front of his robes with a little shimmy. James put his head back in his hands.

"Or you can just tell me how to do it, if there's any truth to what you're saying anyway."

Sirius righted his robes and sat on the bed, putting an arm around his friend. "I'm just kidding Prongs, you really must never miss breakfast again; it puts you in a foul mood. But I seriously, if I do say so myself, know what to do. I heard my uncle talking to my aunt about it once on one of the more disturbing days of my life. It will be tricky, and the map and your marvelous cloak will have to be employed, but that's a given for most fun things anyway."

"Think about this, James. Is this something you really want to do?" Remus said, throwing the blankets he had been holding across to their rightful owner, narrowly missing Peter as his pudgy form lounged on the edge of his bed.

"No, but Lily is." Said Sirius, dodging a blow from James. "Alright I'll even admit that was tasteless and not very clever, but who in this room can say they weren't thinking it? Eh?" They all laughed as Sirius had to escape to the common room to avoid Prongs's attacks.

* * *

Later, after a rather hard Quidditch practice, Sirius and James were wrangling together their things from the locker room. After discussing a few choice moves from the practice, and the strengths and weaknesses of the Hufflepuff team they were playing next month, they finally were all put together and walking towards the castle.

"James, I can give you directions to make what Lily wants, but I can also make something you would want." Sirius began tentatively, knowing from the blows he received earlier that day that he was stretching the patience of his best mate. James gave him a warning glance.

"If this is going to be another set of puns about an inflatable doll and flesh eating slug repellant, I will have your head." James growled, his gait getting notably faster.

"You have to admit that first set was good, probably my best work. You're welcome, by the way." Sirius's grin quickly left at the look on James's face. "But, regrettably, I don't have another set of puns.

What I'm telling you is that I can make what Lily wants, but I can add a special feature for you. My aunt and uncle had a long distance relationship for a time in my youth and I remember one of their visits during this stretch of time. I, happily for you, was locked in a closet and bound for being, 'nice to a muggle' again when they had a tryst in the very room my closet was. They spoke of a way to be together without being together, if you see where I'm heading. At first, one can enchant something of a satisfying shape for the woman to move based on her pleasure. Then, as my uncle excitedly added to my young self's horror, one can go further and enchant the 'magic dildo' to convey the feeling of the object onto a specific man."

James was silent.

"So I'm saying the woman would use it and it would feel great," Sirius prompted after further silence, "and the man would feel through the object whatever she is doing to herself with it. But, she would never have to know, necessarily."

James thought, with another sudden flood of heat, of what that would mean. He would feel Lily much, much closer than she had ever let him. For a second his desire almost made him agree. Then he realized; she wouldn't even know.

"Sirius, there's no way." James said flatly, dismissing his friends offer and smothering the fire inside him. "Not if she doesn't know. That would feel so wrong." Sirius nodded.

"True, it would. And I only offer because I know you're a good man and wouldn't mistreat it. Now, this knowledge given to Wormtail, now that would be disgustingly wrong. But the way you and Remus hesitate about contact with the fairer sex makes me cringe, Prongs! You're **REALLY** missing out. And you two take forever to do anything, damn procrastinators." Sirius ended his tirade just as they entered the great hall, and James was not interested to have this conversation brought up again in a more public venue.

"Maybe we take forever because we think things through instead of acting on a whim." James retorted, smiling at his friend. "Thank you for your offer, Sirius, but no. We'll just leave it at what she wants."

"Fine, fine." Sirius said as they made their way to Gryffindor tower. But would impulse win out in the end?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, sorry I was later on this update. Work and stomach flu, bleeeehhhhh but I ended up vomiting up some good ideas for the story in all the bile so it's worth it.

* * *

James and Sirius spent the entire night rounding up ingredients. Firstly, they went through materials that would actually be suitable for the thing itself.

"Fire iron?" Sirius said, holding up a long iron poker by the fireplace. James laughed, pulling Sirius along out of the common room door.

"Come off it Padfoot, we have to get tons of steps done tonight." James said next to him under the invisibility cloak. The boys had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

Lily, on the other hand, was giving herself a break. She had spent a lot of time in the library lately following up on leads in the envelope and was having some success. Tonight she was getting well rested, excited to be helping Ogg tomorrow with the Giant Squid. As she dozed off she had no idea that two of the Marauders number were out breaking rules on her behalf. If she had known, let's just say she wouldn't have been happy.

* * *

The night came and went and the morning saw most of the Hogwarts students in the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily made it for the meal, seating herself with her roommates. Sirius and James dropped into places beside Remus and Peter a bit later, seeming to rue the days they were born.

"Late night?" Remus inquired into his coffee. As the full moon was nearing, he had decided to opt out of this adventure because he needed to get ahead on work and sleep. Peter decided to keep him company.

"Uhhhnnnggg." The duo groaned in unison, listlessly eating whatever was in front of them. Hungry and exhausted, there was hardly a difference between them and zombies besides what they were shoving into their mouths.

"Did you complete the _delivery_?" Remus asked, smiling now at his friends utter fatigue. Peter scanned the table for people listening in, and finding no one, peered at his friends for an answer. James nodded, bacon limply flailing outside his mouth with the effort.

"Don't worry Remus," Sirius managed through a yawn, "we have everything under control."

* * *

Lily went back to her room before her morning class to grab a book she forgot. She was right; it was a lovely day. She was so glad that she had the afternoon off. With these cheerful thoughts she was bustling around her dormitory for her missing book when she noticed something packaged on her bed with a note.

"I have what you need." read the note, and it was unsigned. She could guess what it was, and who sent it. Her face the color of her hair, she stormed out with the book and the package under her arm, crumpling the note in her fist. Hadn't she told him to leave her and her business alone? He would pay for not listening to Lily Evans.

* * *

The morning classes over and the boys much refreshed by the wonderful weather of the day, they decided to go out onto the grounds for some downtime. James and Sirius brought their brooms, and Peter levitated out a couple of tankards of pumpkin juice they had snagged from the kitchens. Remus brought some more of his future workload, hopeful that he would get enough done in time this month. Lily was already outside, her notes Alchemy spread out in front of her. She was enjoying the breeze off the lake, which flowed through her hair in a very relaxing manner. The anger of the morning had gone, only replaced by a smug satisfaction. She had gone and met Snape after class, giving him the box. "Leave this in the Slytherin common room, then meet me outside." She had instructed, heading straight through the front doors into the light of the grounds.

Now all she had to do was wait. Severus would come back, they would study and meet Ogg, and her day would go splendidly. Anything lewd or whatever Potter put in that box would be found in the Slytherin common room and dealt with however they see fit. Lily did not intend for James to be incriminated or punished in any way by authorities. She just figured, if the Slytherins have something he made, he will be mad. If it's a prank, then it will still go over fine because that was their house rival. The bonus was that this time Snape wouldn't be harmed or the target of a Marauders prank and it would all go over fine.

The thing she hadn't considered in her frenzy was that she had just handed James's enemy that package. Severus was no fool. He was not going to place an unidentified object in his common room, even if it was from Lily. Knowing her temper, she could be manipulated to make a rash decision. While it irritated him that someone besides him might know her well enough to make use of this, it would be more irritating to find he had planted a dung bomb in the middle of his own house common room. So, Snape opened the package himself.

What lay inside seemed to be the top of a broom handle, smoothed down and polished to be very sleek. It also seemed it had been modified to be curvier at the head, and thinner around the middle, with a small appendage sticking out at the bottom. At first Snape was not connecting this strangely shaped object with the rumors he was hearing yesterday, so he took out his wand. "Show me your secrets!" He commanded, touching his wand point to the polished wood. What he saw made his pale face manifest splotches of rosy color. "So this is a magic dildo. Well, I have the perfect person in mind for you."

Narcissa Black was idly daydreaming in a chair by the fire again when she felt a tap on her shoulder. No one was there, but her wistful gaze fell on a package. Glancing around to see if anyone was there to claim it, she picked it up gingerly. Her face was very pale and smooth, and her hair long, blonde and glossy. She was very pretty when she was lost in thought, or studying. Yet when faced with anyone outside of Slytherin, her face became an unsightly sneer. Just now she was looking thoughtful as she opened the package on her lap.

No one really knew this about Narcissa, but she had always longed for a family, which is strange when one thinks of how cruel her family is. Yet Narcissa always dreamed of being a mom, and of having a child to coddle and a husband to coddle too. A huge part of that dream, as she started her seventh year, was Lucius Malfoy. He was a pureblood that her mother could not demean. And, he looked very striking in dress robes. She knew he was the one, and she was out to have him.

Lucius was not opposed to this pairing, but he was very. . . kinky. He would have Narcissa any time he wanted, and he would do with her what he wanted, and he would oblige to any request she made when it came to family functions or other small matters. Their trade off was near perfect for both of them. So seeing what was inside the package did not shock her as much as it had shocked Severus only fifteen minutes ago.

She had heard of these things from Bellatrix years before, and viewing the object made her face swim into Narcissa's memory. Yet she wasn't there for long, as her passion of Lucius resurfaced. Looking once more into the fire, she tossed the packaging for the object and went silently up to her dormitory with it.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Lily yelled from behind a giant tentacle as Severus strolled down the grounds from the castle. "Ogg and I have been having a rough time of it. The Squid doesn't like the burn ointment." The tentacle Lily had just been applying a strange purple substance to writhed in the air before darting back into the depths. Severus picked up some goo and a sought a burnt section of tentacle while eyeing Ogg five or six tentacles away.

"I took care of your. . . package." Severus said discretely, still eyeing the game keeper. Lily tried to remain calm, but slathered too much ointment onto a burnt patch and got a huge amount flicked onto her by the irritated tentacle. "I gave it to Narcissa Black." Lily smirked at this, and felt triumphant again. Narcissa always made snide remarks about her being a mudblood, so she'd be okay with James's package suddenly becoming a giant spider on her.

"But you should know what I found when I checked the thing for spells. It seems Potter used a potion which has the effects of what you want, I believe. . . " Lily looked at him, forgetting her task at hand.

"I never told you who gave that to me, and I didn't say you could look at it!" She snapped, staring down Snape. He remained calm, applying ointment to the tentacle in front of him.

"No, you merely gave me an order and threw it at me, but it might surprise you I have a will of my own, Lily." She looked down, and tried to hide how abashed she was by returning to the job vigorously. "It seems he placed another charm on it. A Vicarial Charm. Advanced magic, but done by a stubborn wizard, it could succeed."

"What does that charm do, Severus?" She asked, waving at Ogg, who was going off to his house to get another vat of Ointment.

"It allows him to feel whatever is felt by the object." Severus said slowly, watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye. He was excited to watch her anger, excited to be united against the same enemy with her.

Slowly, as the full meaning of the Charm dawned on her, Snape got what he wanted. Fury played across her features faster than a wildfire, her entire body becoming flushed. She stared up at Potter, who was currently tossing a quaffle around in the air with Sirius, and willed something very bad to happen to him.

* * *

Narcissa Black was not outside enjoying the crisp autumn day, but she was enjoying something else. She was leaning against her headboard, her robes opened to reveal her white button down unbuttoned, and no bra to be seen. 'This new innovation of Lucius's is magnificent!' she thought, as she slid it down her chest, between her white breasts. Believing that Lucius was feeling what she was doing, she was taking her time. Her robes sliding off her shoulders, she watched as the enchanted object moved to caress her nipples as she moved it over them, tiny gasps making her chest rise and fall in a pleasing way. She thought back to the other night, when she had received a last minute note from him from a dark gray postage owl. "Come to the prefects bathroom, 8 o'clock sharp- the password is Gillyweed." She went, naked but for her bathrobes, and upon entrance dropped her robes. Eight came and went, with her in the warm, rose scented bath water. Anxious, waiting.

Back in her room, she loosened her skirt, her fingers finding what she had already known- she had no panties on, and she was wet. Pinching and squeezing her breasts herself, she moved the object lower, over her flexed torso towards her skirt. She felt it glide over her, rubbing back and forth over her heat, baiting her to take it further, deeper. Yet she wanted slow, and she imagined Lucius in her minds eye. His gray eyes fluttering shut in pleasure, his mouth finding her own, his breath as he moans her name. . .

In the prefects bathroom, Lucius made her be still and quiet as he caressed her soapy breasts, his big hands roughly grabbing, then fingertips sliding patterns over her skin. Every fluctuation made her body flex in response, and she held her eyes closed as he watched her moan. In the darkness behind her eyelids every kiss he laid upon her neck was a blossom of heat that she felt between her legs.

The object was moving in circles now, fluctuating pressure and speed, causing her to moan loudly as it pressed her clit. She was lying back on her headboard fully now, her legs spread and her head rolling back, her body arching. . .

Lucius Malfoy toyed with her, waiting until she was on the point of explosion and then backing away, leaving cold water in his wake, and a very frustrated Narcissa. He grinned as she came at him, hungry and animal in her want. His steel eyes burning white hot into hers, he said, "Take what you want, now, Narcissa."

Suddenly she wasn't holding the object anymore. It was thrusting into her, at first slowly, as she got over the shock. Then, as the small addition around the hilt of the thing got to work, it began to thrust more deeply. The appendage swirled around her clit, refusing her the touch that would bring her ecstasy as the object kept moving inside her.

She had backed him up against the steps into the tub, pressing him back as she swam into his lap. He smiled as she slid up his thighs, her wet chest meeting his. They kissed as she grabbed him, guiding him to her. Losing control, she took exactly what she wanted. The water lapped over the sides of the tub around them, mingling with the echos of their mounting need in the empty bathroom.

"Oh please, Lucius, oh, please!" She begged, nearly screaming. As abruptly as it had gotten out of hand, the stimulator brought her everything she was pleading for and more.

* * *

James felt, suddenly, mid-air, that something very bad was going to happen to him. He had just passed the quaffle back to Sirius when a strange tingling began to form at the tip of his penis. Hoping it was just a fluke, he continued to fly through the air, running play ideas. Yet the feeling kept building, and suddenly, it was all encompassing. James darted into the edge of the forbidden forest, out of sight. Sirius followed in hot pursuit on his broom, while Remus and Peter followed on foot into the tree line.

James staggered a landing, falling to the ground with his broom. What was happening? Was he one of those perverts people joked about who were hot for broomsticks? All he wanted to think about was sex, sex, sex, and his pants were feeling much more uncomfortable by the second. Sirius landed next to him, staring down at his friend.

"So is it working?" He asked, his eyes flickering towards Prong's pants. James suddenly understood.

"You put that stinking charm on it didn't you?" James cried, writhing with a sudden spasm. Sirius looked off into the trees out of courtesy.

"So its working then?" Sirius asked a branch calmly, suddenly very focused on a leaf. Remus and Peter came stumbling into the trees, out of breath.

"YES IT'S BLEEDIN WORKING!" James roared, then emitted a yell of passion and frustration.

"Do you like it?" Sirius continued his line of questioning, examining another leaf. Remus caught on and seemed to be determined to count all the leaves in the forbidden forest. Peter kept staring at James's red face, and his squirming body.

"What's wrong with Prongs?" He whispered to Moony, never taking his eyes off his friend on the ground. Moony smacked his arm and told him to look at something else.

"NO." James replied before trying to silence a final spasm, then he laid gasping on the ground, his trousers worse for wear. Peter seemed to finally have understood, counting every speck of dirt on the ground he could distinguish from any other speck of dirt.

"Okay, well I'll take it from Lily's room straight away, remove the charm, and no one will be any wiser." Sirius concluded decisively as if summing up a science experiment. He was turning to go make good on his word when Remus cut in.

"It won't be that easy, Padfoot. Lily isn't the one who has it. She's out on the grounds right now, treating the giant squid with Ogg and Snape."

James had never, and never would again, feel the need to kill someone like he did in that moment.


End file.
